Love of Sacrifice
by Xia Rain
Summary: When you're in love, you'd do anything for him...


Hello! My first sad fic. I know I should be working on Stolen Love and Sometimes You don't want to know, but I had to put this up. I think it sucks, because it was a spur of the moment inspiration thing, but whatever. It's Short, Sweet, and Sad. Sango/Miroku.  
-----------------------------------------------

It was him. She knew it even before it started. He was nearby, and plotting something bad. The others didn't notice as she stood up and gripped her boomerang.

Naraku.

She waited for him to make his move. How could they not sense him? She could feel him in the air. His smell was invading her body, trying to drown her and sent off little alarms in her head, telling her to be alert. _'Look toward the bushes, he's most likely to attack through there.'_ She began to perspire as the anticipation got to her. Her friends sat on the ground, eating something Kagome called "Lasagna". Completely oblivious to the scent. Should she tell them? But why hadn't they felt him? Why didn't Inuyasha sniff him out? Why didn't Kagome sense his jewel shards? He was about to attack. She knew it.

Someone cried out behind her.

There it was. But when Sango turned around, ready to fight, there was no Naraku. Only Miroku, kneeling on the ground next to an upset plate of food. Clutching his arm.

"Miroku?" She asked when she saw his arm bulge a bit, then return to normal size. Inuyasha and Kagome turned to look at him. Miroku groaned in pain and sank down farther. "Miroku!"

The pain he felt was excrutiating. His entire arm felt like exploding. He held onto it tighter. "My...arm..." Sango dropped her Boomerang and rushed to his side, nearly tipping over the large Yokai bone. "Miroku!" She kneeled down next to him."What's happening to you?" She reached out and touched his arm tentivley.

All of a sudden, Miroku's pain stopped.

He let go of his arm and stared at the indentations his fingers made. "Sango...how did you do that?"

"Miroku!" Kagome yelled, finally finding herself able to move, with Inuyasha in tow. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was just sitting here, and-"He was inturupted by a pecurlarly loud sound, like the intake of a large amount of air. Miroku gasped and looked down at his hand. His Wind Tunnel was sucking his Rosary in!

"Everybody stand back!" He yelled. Inuyasha pushed Kagome and Shippo out of the way as Miroku tried to control the air being taken in. "Sango! Move!"

The winds blew her hair back. "No." She said softly. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at her. "Are you crazy?" Inuyasha yelled. "Get out of there now!"

"No." She repeated, then took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, then reached out and grabbed Miroku's wrist. Miroku turned to look at her, still struggling with his hand. "Move! You'll be killed!"

She didn't respond.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled, as the demon exterminater stepped into Miroku's line of fire. Holding his wrist prevented her from being pulled in, but if she let go..."

"What are you doing?" Miroku cried. She closed her eyes again, then spoke."Saving you."

His eyes widened. "Wha-?"

"Everyone I loved was killed by Naraku. I will not let you go too."

"No!" Kagome started forward, but Inuyasha held her back.

"Sango, don't do this! It's my problem. I'll deal with it!"

"It will kill you." Sango loosened her grip on his arm. He tensed and grabbed her hand with his other one.

"I shouldn't have hesitated before. I will gladly sacrifice myself for you."

The winds around her grew stronger, as if they wanted to pull her in.

Sango's eyes filled with tears. "you will live, Miroku. You will move on and find a smart, beautiful, kind woman to bear your children. You will forget about my death."

"Don't say that!" Miroku held onto her hand tighter. "Please, don't!"

"Kagome and Inuyasha will be with you, along with Shippo and Kilala."

"No..Sango! Don't leave me Sango!"

"I love you Miroku." She raised her head as far as she could and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too, Sango." He said hoarsely, then blinked and leaned forward.

His hair came out of the band it was kept in and whipped around his face as he kissed her, the winds worsening.

"I love you Miroku." Sango whispered. Then she pulled her hand from under his.

"SANGO!" Miroku screamed.

She was gone.

His tears mixed with her leftover ones on the ground. Miroku collapsed, feeling his Kazaana close up for good. "I love you too."He choked out, closing his eyes.

---------------------------------------  
Done! I nearly cried while writing it. Please review. I know it sucks. And don't flame me for taking those other two stories off. 


End file.
